


Hot Cocoa at Midnight

by tEAcLouDs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus has a sweet tooth, Fix-It of Sorts, Gellert is a little shit, Jelly-Gelly, M/M, Newt Scamander is mentioned, One Shot, escape scene from Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tEAcLouDs/pseuds/tEAcLouDs
Summary: How to make a dramatical escape from prison, while mildly irritating and inconveniencing your husband?





	Hot Cocoa at Midnight

The wind howled and the thunder roared all around, as the prisoner’s carriage flew across the night sky of New York city. Gellert climbed out of the drivers sit to free mr. Spielman from his misery and current wet situation. Of course, he would give Abernathy a breather too, but that wasn’t the priority. Gellert knocked on the window grinning - he deserved to gloat a little. After all, he outsmarted those bastards at last, half a year of torture, but he managed. 

The door blew into pieces and Gellert swung aside to let the water out. He didn’t want to get his coat wet, even if he will burn it later. It already hurt his pride a lot to wear Abernathy’s clothes - the kid had no taste whatsoever. Inside the carriage mr. Spielman was busy with Antonio, and Gellert decided to let them have a private moment. After all they went through Antonio deserved to have a little fun. 

Judging from the silver chain, Abernathy was holding the blood troth in his mouth. Gellert decided that this was not the time to be devastated by such little but gross details, and fished the pedant out of the tongueless mouth. He was somewhat consoled by the thought that Abernathy couldn’t lick it.  
“You have joined a noble cause, my friend.” dramatically said Gellert, waving the Elder wand. Abernathy gained a forked tongue, fitting a snake like him. 

Gellert almost forgot himself in his enamoured scrutinizing of his wedding pedant, but it was suddenly cut short by Antonio’s screeching. Oh yes, he needed to make a lasting impression on mr. Spielman, to send a message to the ministries that he had no remorse, and no empathic feelings will stop him in his campaign. He fished the chupacabra from mr. Spielman’s neck, letting the man think himself saved for the moment. Gellert loved the emotional rollercoaster he was creating, he should have been a playwright in another life. Cradling Antonio, he cast a non verbal transportation spell. Not many knew it, well Albus did, but Albus wasn’t most people. Most people wouldn’t bother to dig up ancient spells, especially those belonging to non-human members of the Wizarding community, or notice them when they are being cast. Speaking of Albus, _did he still have his creature loving boy-toy around? _ thought Gellert bitterly.

“So needy.” Said Gellert with contempt and threw Antonio out of the carriage. He then proceeded towards mr. Spielman, who was next in line to leave the vehicle. The metaphor of Gellert’s actions required it after all. He was such a sucker for poetics.  
Mr. Spielman stopped his descend towards the ocean a mere meter above the waters, then dropped ungracefully into the dark with a splash. 

On the other side of the Atlantic ocean prof. Albus Dumbledore got hit by a flying chupacabra square in the face, as he was walking with a mug of cocoa from the kitchens towards his bedroom. Both were rather surprised by the encounter.


End file.
